Descendants
by Reoz Shincie
Summary: Not a x over, but my original story   A story about descendant of a long forgotten clan that was said to had vanished from thin air.     The rest you can read and find out.  Read, and review please.
1. First day

It was a Wednesday morning at school, you know the days you hate, nothing going on before school, nothing after. Not to mention it was the first day of school and I have had zero hours of sleep. I was searching the hallways, my red eyes shifting from face to face looking for my best friend Janos. See me and Janos go way back he's like one of my best friends and we always have each others back and stayed close until recently. Weeks before school started he began posting things on facebook, saying he had to "leave" he was being "forced" to go somewhere and he was thinking about ending it all. This kind of selfish talk really hit me sorely, I had lost a few friends to suicides before and I wasn't going to let it happen. I was looking to beat some sense into his silly ass.

The bell rang and I searched another two minutes for him, to no avail. With one minute left I bolted to my Anatomy class.  
>'DING"! The bell rang I was just in time.<p>

I walked in class looking for any familiar faces, to only find one, Janos. I felt a rage fill my stomach I wanted to go over there and punch him straight out his chair. Janos was average height, light skin, black hair (sometimes blonde), and normally wearing black. He was normally in a good mood, well a good mood for him anyway, but lately he seemed distant and "EMO" it really pissed me off!

"Find a seat young man" I didn't even notice my teacher standing there looking me over.

"Sure, my bad" I said finding the seat next to Janos. "What's your problem?" I said with I hint of anger in my voice and piercing eyes.

He knew I was serious bout without looking up "it is none of your concern".

I looked at him and I felt my fury forming "none of my business! You. . ." I stopped myself then lowered my voice "you are publicly deciding to end your life".

"Excuse me! But if your going to continue you to run your mouth you can leave" the teacher spouted.

"Yeah my bad again ill keep it down".

The rest of the class went by like any other first day of school, kids sleeping, introductions, class rules, and expectations, "bleh" spare me. But all the while I couldn't help but think about everything he had been saying and I was getting more and more angry.

Finally the bell rung and me and Janos where the last to leave due to our "disruptiveness" in class, or so it was deemed by our teacher. On the way out I stopped Janos to talk. "If there is something going tell me" I said looking straight into his dark eyes.

"Its NONE of your business" he said.

That almost sent me over the edge and with a flash I had him up against the lockers by his caller, causing a huge bang to be heard through out the hall.


	2. Family quarrel

There we stood me holding my friend against the wall by his collar, I say he's a friend but he's more like a brother. My right fist clinched tight, trying hard to keep myself from punching him through the locker. This feeling I hadn't had in along time, I and Janos had been in countless fights, but together, against others, it had been four years sense we faced off against each other, but here we stood the ominous feeling that I get before a fight came.

By now we had a crowd gathering around, us I could here them although I didn't pay them too much mind so in my head they sounded like muffled cheers to "fight".

I was looking at Janos when suddenly his eyes flared up, in a flash he broke my clutch on his collar then pushed me back, "damn it Rhyzo stay out of this!" he said swinging for me with his left foot. I dodged it swiftly and jumped back, he followed up by throwing a wadded up piece of paper at me, my guess as a distraction, and we always fought clever like this. By reflex I dogged the paper, and he came running at me sending a series of blows my way, I dogged his last kick and sent a right punch to the left side of his face in response.

He dodged "gotcha" with that I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him forward "ill make you realize I'm not playing!" and with one quick motion I kneed him squarely in the stomach.

"Ughhh' cringing in pain, and almost falling to his knees "so I see your getting serious, you haven't hit me that hard sense the last time we fought". Wiping a bit of blood of his mouth "lets dance then shall we".

We both charged each other, and I had full intent of knocking some sense into him, but mostly I had a feeling of being alive, I've had many fights before but none ever lived up to fighting him. He went for a jab which I caught with my palm, I swung with my right fist going for a body hook and he dodged moving his body, then grabbing my arm with his and locking. In response thinking the same thing I went for a head butt which was met by his. "Crack!" blood started to trickle down his for head and I could feel the warmth of it on my forehead.

"MOVE!" we heard the administrators coming to stop the fight. In no time the administrators came but by the time they got through the crowed I was already on my way to the office, fallowed by Janos.

We entered the principal's office, the principle was sitting at her desk, she was in his her usual black dress, her eyes where bright and piercing, her hair was long and dark, her skin was brown and smooth, and she looked at us with knowing disappointment. "You two again?" her voice was sweet and powerful, we both said nothing "You guys are seniors no?" "What examples are you setting for the freshman," she sighed "and look at yourselves your bleeding this time" she took something and whipped the blood off our foreheads. She stood up looking out her office door that over looked the hallway "and where are the other two, in the hospital maybe". We stayed silent and avoid eye contact, but she read us "you where fighting each other weren't you?" are silence said it all.

We hated being here; this was the only person who didn't look at us with disapproving eyes, the only one who didn't seem like she hated our guts, which didn't treat us like "delinquents" we hated, ending up here we hated disappointing her.

Continuing "and I don't understand" looking at Janos "You with the highest test scores" looking at me "and Rhyzo, you have the second highest in the school, but you are our most outstanding athlete, sometimes I just. . . . . " she stopped. She looked at us both, while we staring at the ground reduced to that of just little boys, she walked to her office blinds shut them. She walked up to both of us and hugged us close then kissed us each on our forehead "my boys" she said smiling "I love you both". Her smiled always seemed to make us feel better no matter what happened she could come and change it all.

We stood there basking in her love then simultaneously "love you too mom".

The hug seemed to go on forever afterwards we sat down and she told us we would probably be in ISS seeing as it's the beginning of the year we accepted it. First lunch let out and I could see Janos start to sweat. Mom had left the office for a while when two men busted in.

They where both toned and looked big, muscle bound guys. It was obvious they where here for business. They wore black uniforms with an orange symbol on their chest each one was different one each had a number in this case "2" and "5".

The older looking guy stepped in first "Janos time to go, its time to give your life to us".


	3. Irok Form

The two man seemed to tower over us as we sat in are chairs. I began to get that ominous feeling again, but this time it was different, I think this was the closest I've ever gotten to fear, but at the same time their presence was so powerful, so overwhelming. I couldn't help but get excited. I looked at Janos and he looked at me, his face was a mixture of fear and excitement it, I could tell we felt the same. He gave me a knowing nod and I did the same back.

Suddenly Janos jumped the sleeveless guy knocking him back with a kick to the chest, I had never seen him move so fast before, and his kick looked unusually hard, "ill take this one he shouted" knocking him threw the door way. I nodded and before his partner took his eye off of the two fighting I dashed out my chair and gave him a right punch to his jaw, he didn't even budge. "What t…" before I could finish he picked me up and tossed me through the window of the office and I slid into the hall. As I slid I noticed something a big whole in the locker, _what the hell! Could that have been from just one kick?_ I began to think. My thoughts where cut short as I felt a piece of glass came down and cut my arm.

The man began to walk up to me as I got to my feet "you're a stupid kid you know that? You should have just let us have our way with your friend and you wo..." I felt that rage again "Ill kill you first! And I jumped up kicking him across the face with a swift right foot; this hit veritably rocked him and caused him to stumble. I didn't give him time to recover I followed up with a series of punches ending with a strong right jab to the chest, _crack_ In that instant I never felt so powerful, it seemed unreal. The man stepped back breathing hard and clutching his chest I saw I dribble of blood come up from his mouth.

"You little runt!" he growled punching the ground. I felt the tremor first then I saw it the ground began to crack and shards of tile floor where sent flying at me. "What the hell" I managed to doge most of them but one shard cut my left cheek. "Ugh" I felt a sharp punch; I felt my feet lift off the ground. While in mid air he kicked me sending me flying down the hall. I staggered to my feet trying to find air, and I could see him clearly, his uniform had changed his dark hair turned brown, his black uniform was gone. He was wearing no shirt and some black sweats with an orange symbol on it that read "20".

"You should feel proud, your one of the few humans that will ever see Irok form, now time to die". He stormed me tearing the ground behind him then grabbing my face and slamming threw cafeteria wall "augh" I felt my self get thrown in the air and I heard people screaming. I tried to catch myself and I caught a glimpse of him jumping in the air after me, his hands preparing for a double palm strike. "uhh" I tried to dodge it but my body wouldn't move, "…" _crack, thud_ I was laying there in the middle of a broken table. Broken wood, bent metal and a huge crater was all that was left of, what was once the middle of the cafeteria. "…"I felt my life slipping away, I could no longer feel or hear my heart beat, and I felt defeated.

He turned away "now its time for your friend, if Omal didn't kill him already." Then I heard a voice in my head, it was heavenly and I felt nothing, not the air, not my own battered body, not the blood falling out my mouth, was I dreaming?

"Rhyzo, get up my child"

"Wha what?"

That was the end of the voice, then I felt it again the pain, the air, the blood, my own beating heart, but there was something els, I felt my body convulse with power, a power even more powerful then before, I knew I would win.

"WHAT THE. . . "He said barely breathing, leaning over, eyes bulged as I moved my elbow out of his mid section I saw a strange red aura around me. I ignored it and quickly grabbed his face digging my fingers in and slammed his head into the ground.

"Now you DIE!" I dragged him across the ground moving threw the crowd of awed people, dragging his body throw the wall leading into the kitchen area. "Die!" I slammed us both into the old gas stove, "fuck" flames erupted in an explosion blowing up the whole kitchen. I used his body as a shield which didn't last long and was quickly reduced to ashes. The blast blew me into the cafeteria, and I lay surrounded by student and teachers alike looking at the battered version of me. I just laid there for a minute in singed clothes and a bruised body, the new found power still intact. But as the sprinklers hit my face it refreshed me I stood up running toward the whole in the locker.

Once I arrived I looked into the whole and I saw Janos being held off the floor by his neck by the other man Omal. The classroom they where in was in ruins, Janos shirt was completely gone and he had big bruises all over, blood was coming out of his mouth and eyes. And Omal was in slight better condition then him.

"Time to give your life to us" he drew his fist to give the finishing blow, and I charged in.


	4. MISUNDERSTOOD

"Stop" I yelled as I ran in, I noticed his

Fist had a blue aura around it as it traveled smoothly through the air towards the barely conscious Janos.

With my found speed I moved in the way blocking blow with my arm. It was powerful. The wind came straight out of my body and I felt my arm weaken and go limp.

Omal stepped back and threw Janos towards the wall, his voice was deep and gruff, and he looked at me with a surprised expression. "I'm surprised I take it the reason your here is because my colleague is dead huh?" he stepped back "that can only mean one thing".

He sent one quick but powerful jab to my stomach "ugh".

"You will be giving your life to us also".

*cough* my blood was flowing from my mouth, my stomach was weak, my body wrecked.

"There's no way..." I was struggling to speak, my legs about give out as I tried to stand "I'm letting..." *cough* more blood "you kill us both..."! I dropped my body no more lifeless than the tile it was on all I could remember was hearing Omal deep laughter and he muttered some last words.

"Hahaha I never planned to kill you".

When I came to I was in a vehicle, no windows Janos beside me covered in bandages and awake, I tried to move "where am..."

Cutting me short was a sweet voice "shhh your in bad shape talking is a strain for the current state your bodies are in" she looked at me then at Janos.

I looked at Janos we both nodded and agreed. Even turning my head was painful but I had to see the source of the voice. It was a woman with a heavenly presence.

She turned to grab something, causing her soft red hair to sway, and pulled out a small white drinking container out of the bag and placed it to my lips "drink" her face was pleasant, matching her voice. I Hesitated "drink it will quicken your recovery, and besides you're in no shape to argue". I wasn't, I was strapped down and my body was wrapped in bandages. I nodded and began to drink, it tasted it bitter like medicine, but after I swallowed I immediately began to feel some relief she then began to give Janos some of the drink.

She smiled "home remedy, not the most taste bud pleasuring concoction but it gets the job" done she laughed. I didn't get it here are two kids broken and battered and she's making small talk about some drink? It seemed like this situation as odd as it is, was normal to her it confused me. I assumed that it could only mean this was something of a norm to her and let to drift to the back of my mind. She continued to speaking making small talk, and clearly avoiding the question, she told us her name was Emmi and she was twenty and the rest of the stuff was mundane stuff. She talked about the weather, world events, etc. Stuff I cared nothing for. It seemed like an eternity before I felt the vehicle come to a stop, she stopped talking and said its fine if we talk now.

A door slid open, and I and Janos watched passionately for whatever was to enter.

"YOU!" I struggled in my restraint at the sight of Omal entering, "sit still!" Emmi said holding me and Janos down to keep us from squirming. "I said you can talk no sudden movements or you might make your wounds worse, it's only been fifty minutes the drink I gave you needs an hour".

Laughing Omal says "yeah boys sit still!"

Shouting Janos yells "this bastard tried to kill us, if you're with him…"

Cutting Janos off was Emi "Omal really? I told you to quit using the message that way it always gets misunderstood".

"Oh yeah well that's how I work"

Butting in "what's this "misunderstanding", I understand fully that he tried to kill us"

Emmi replies "the idiot used the wrong terminology" looking at Omal "explain dumbass".

"What we mean by "giving your life to us" is coming to train with us".

Janos and I both "MISUNDERSTOOD"


	5. History

Omal gave a hardy laugh, "and what do you plan to do about it? You cant even move."

We began to protest but was stopped short by Emmi, "the medicine is almost in full effect" Looking up

"Omal wouldn't you say its time to get on with telling them why they are here in the first place.

"Right!" the mood in the air became tense, Omal's facial expression was now that of seriousness.

"uh hmm" clearing his throat "you boys remember history class, the Mayan civilization?"

"sure i remember" I said

"Yeah they vanished in the 9th century A.D. about 1200 years ago correct" Janos replied

"Well did you ever think why they JUST "VANISHED" or even how"?

"Sort of" both of us.

Emmi sat up strait. "they didn't just 'VANISH' from thin air"

Omal "they where abducted. "1200 years ago, a alien race, the Heiten (hee-ten), came to earth searching for a race. A civilization, a group of people who contained the same mass that their race had, and they found the Mayans".

"Bull shit"

"No Rhyzo, its very true. See the race of aliens that came where in a a grave situation, they were being hunted."

Emmi stepped in "See when the universe was created by the thing that scientist called the "big bang", caused by The Creator Phiya."

"Phiya" Janos puzzled.

"Yes Phiya, when the universe started Phiya and her brother Kezu where created to guide the world, that's where your stories of Adam and Eve come from; however, the story may be different". Pausing a bit "anyhow Phiya and her brother had different views on how the universe should be run. Phiya wanted to make species and let them live on their own. Where as Kezu wanted to be a dictator and use the species as a mean of amusement, make them have war, gladiator rings, things like that.

"So this has to do with us how?" I retorted

Omal stepping in "let her finish"

"Thanks Omal" taking a breath "They disagreed so much they began to fight, and they both became gravely injured. Phiya managed to seal her brother for a while before they killed each other but the seal wouldn't last long and her power would take a while to recover"

"So?"

"So, the big bang she made, created eight galaxies some identical to our own some not. In these galaxies other species and races where created. In the fourth galaxy, it created two special races, the Heiten and the Netieh (Ne- ty). They where the protector races, just in case Phiya's brother Kezu returned and tried to spread his control over he galaxy, like he had in the past. The galaxy went peacefully on for what we call eons, until Kezu broke free from Phiya's seal."

"Then?"

"Then Kezu began to spread his influence over the Netieh, he turned them evil and they began to wipe out other planets looking for the Heiten". Sigh "when they finally found them the Heiten fled, the Netieh began to chase them from planet to planet, wiping out ever galaxy except.."

"Except ours" I said.

"Well that still doesn't explain why the Heiten needed the Mayans"

"Right, well the Heiten managed to escape them in galaxy two for a short while and fled to galaxy one, by this time their numbers where greatly depleted, so they need to …. 'replenish their species'".

"So they reproduced with the Mayans?"

"The came and abducted the Mayans and reproduced with them. They sent the offspring back to earth when orphanages where starting to be made centuries ago. To protect the offspring they spread across the galaxy, sealing a portion of the galaxy away to make a new galaxy. The galaxy consisted a fraction of the sun some of the planets, and none of the species, this way they hope Netieh would not pursue. "

"And were her because?" I questioned.

"Because you" then looking around the vehicle "we are all the descendants of that species we are the last protectors of the universe and all its galaxies".

"How do you know?"

"We share the same DNA, our DNA is different we have 3 extra chromosomes, and we have a sensor who is able to sense that different DNA strand and find you."

"So your searching for us all now because?" Janos intruded

"Because the Neiten army is on its way, Kezu's power is wearing thin so hes trying to end us as soon as possible" Emmi then turned to and gave Omal a look.

"There are rumors about a small group of them being on earth already looking for us trying to wipe us all out, we need to act and strengthen our army." Omal stated.

"….."

"….."

"….."

"….."

The room went silent.

"Im in!."

"So am I." Janos coming in right after me.

"You sure" Emmi questioned.

"I am, my life was dull boring, fruitless, but this, but this gives my life a whole knew meaning."

"As am I, my life seemed so stagnant, school was boring, the fights where decent, I never really had fun unless I was fighting this guy" he said giving me a quick jab and laughing. "Hey we can move!"

I began moving around a bit "and it doesn't hurt!"

"We have to tell mom about this all."

I nodded in agreement with Janos.

I felt the vehical come to the stop.

Emmi stood up strangely energized, "WERE HERE FINALLY!".

The door to what I know guess was a van opened up and I was blinded trying to focus my eyes.

Omal stepped out "welcome to our training ground."


End file.
